The Quest For Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano's Soulmate
by RandomPairingsWitch
Summary: Aphrodite has tried every boy she can think of. Percy was with Annabeth, Jason with Piper, and Octavian was just... no. Reyna was just too hard to choose a soulmate for. And so she is left with only one alternative: go to earth herself and sort it out from there. And so begins the quest for Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano's soulmate.


**WARNING THERE WILL BE HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS**

**Author's Name: RandomPairingsWitch**

**Pairing: Reyna x Luke**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson**

**Title: The Quest for Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano's Soulmate**

**Summary: Aphrodite is having trouble with Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano's love life. Jason was meant for her own daughter. There was no doubt that Annabeth and Percy were together. Octavian was too gross. Everybody else she could think of were too... not right. And so began the search for Reyna's soulmate.**

**A/N: this is RandomPairingsWitch and I am here to pair random people together (as shown by the title) so if you have any suggestions or requests for me, message me and ask me. I'll do practically everyone. Reyna has been one of my favourite characters throughout the Heroes of Olympus series. She's just so strong and cool. But nobody seemed right to pair her with, and then I thought about Luke and I just think they'd be pretty good together, so here we are. Enjoy!**

Aphrodite was fed up. She was the goddess of love, so therefore her job was to pair her OTPs together. So far, she'd done a pretty good job. Sometimes she'd been distracted, so made a bad decision, but mostly she did her job perfectly. Annabeth and Percy were one of her favourites. They were just so perfect together, and although she sometimes thought of introducing another complication in the form of a female- Percy deserved all the attention for being so great- she managed to restrain herself (mostly) and knew that the two were destined to be together.

The reason she was so fed up was a certain daughter of Bellona- her Greek form flickered at the thought of her Roman niece- or, more specifically, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, and her love life.

Or lack thereof.

She'd combed through many of files of boys from around the world to try and find the perfect guy for her. Reyna was one of her favourites. She showed strength and nobility and greatness and she was just a really cool, awesome woman who wasn't afraid to do what she thought was right. And she had the _worst_ love life.

She'd tried Jason before, and they'd seemed really great, but then Hera had to interfere and her own daughter came in and changed everything. Those two were definitely together now, and nothing would change that. Then Percy Jackson came to the Roman camp and, although she knew him and Annabeth were together, she'd thought that Hera wasn't going to put him back where he came from, so she allowed Reyna to fall in love with him. Then her annoying sister-or-whatever-the-relation-was decided to bring his memories back, which placed her in an even bigger predicament than before.

There was Frank, but he loved Hazel, and he was too bumbly for a girl like Reyna. He would only hold her back.

There was Leo Valdez, but then that silly Snow goddess came along and shot him to Ogygia, to meet Calypso, and they were just perfect for each other.

There was, of course, the option of Octavian, but Reyna hated him more than anything in the world, and Octavian was a horrid sneak anyway.

Everyone else had a girlfriend or was just not good enough.

And it infuriated her to no end. She was the goddess of love, for crying out loud! She should be able to find her a good enough solution!

And then she had it. Of course, there was only so much she could do up here. Despite the fact that there were crackdowns of going to earth, because of the Giant War, she could still sneak down and set her up with numerous boys. Then watch from the sidelines to see the outcome. It was a brilliant plan!

Quickly poking her head out of her palace door to make sure no one was around, she closed her eyes and imagined herself as a girl of about sixteen-years-old, obviously beautiful, with long brown hair and perfect green eyes. She checked around again, before waving her hand to create a portal in her room. Then she took a deep breath and entered.


End file.
